luke x adriana
by V3L0CITY
Summary: plz read energeticshadow. my friend write this and wanted me to make publish for him. he wants to stay anonamouse.


Closing time already. It was midnight at the local McDonalds, and the Ener Legion had been able to sneak past the oblivious and tired teenage workers, into the PlayPlace of the establishment. The place seemed like a ghost town. Desolate and dark. The only sounds eminent were the light footsteps and breathing of the legion. They were all overjoyed as they had finally gotten the PlayPlace to their selves. It was warm inside due to the heaters being turned on in order to combat the cold outside.

After the group confirmed that no one else was left except them, they sprung from under the tables like springs and sprinted into the multi-colored fortress. They flung their shoes off with a kick, and crawled hastily inside, laughing.

" _Five Nights at Ronald McDonald's, am I right, my boys?_ " asked George.

" _Ew,_ " Steven cringed, " _FNAF._ "

" _Let's play tag,_ " George suggested. He then smacked Steven's shoulder and scurried away. " _You're it!_ "

" _You son of a bitch,_ " Steven said, as he chased after George.

The pounding of footsteps and hands echoed throughout the restaurant. Luke chased after the two. Hitsquad stood motionless watching the three move around like ants in an ant farm, while questioning his sanity and his life choices. He then slowly walked over to a table and sat down, to continue watching the trio. Meanwhile, Adriana was gathering food. She had never seen how all of the delicious tasting burgers, French fries, and others were created. Even though she was aware of their unhealthy characteristics, they were still worth eating once in a while. She grabbed a few burgers, filled cups with soda, and grabbed handfuls of nuggets and French fries that she piled into three containers. She was tempted to have it all for herself instead, but resisted and continued toward the door of the PlayPlace.

Adriana kicked on the glass barriers and signaled Hitsquad to open the door for her. Her arms were carrying everything. Hitsquad quickly pulled the door open and she walked in meticulously, trying hard to not drop anything. She then released the feast onto the table and sighed with relief. A scream of George echoed through the building, and Adriana turned her head towards the sound. She saw the three delinquents, slapping each other and laughing uncontrollably. She smiled and quickly removed her shoes in order to join them.

Adriana caught up with them.

" _I brought the food, in case you guys are hungry._ "

And with that, all three raced to the slide. They all bumped into each other and fell onto the floor when they reached the bottom of the slide. Still laughing, they limped toward the table. Adriana watched from above. This was going to be a great night. She removed her phone from her pocket and checked the time. 12:43 A.M. Definitely a lot of time to do whatever they'd like. She then placed her phone back into her pocket and entered the slide.

As the gang was eating, an idea popped into George's head.

" _I'm going to try and take over the Burger King over there!_ "

George then proceeded to sprint out the door, laughing, towards the neighboring building. As usual, he was run over by some drunk guys who were having the time of their lives. The others stared for a moment and then continued eating as if nothing had happened.

" _That has happened so many times now, that it's not even funny anymore,_ " Steven said.

The others agreed instantly. After everyone was satisfied, they returned to their normal activity. Adriana was the last to finish. She hadn't eaten breakfast for the past few days, so she decided to at least fill in all the times she didn't. Not exactly a healthy breakfast, though. She ate at least one of each thing, and definitely more than one. She stuffed herself until she couldn't eat any more, and once she was finished, she decided to rest for a bit before she returned to the other two.

Throughout the night, the three others had become bored. They decided to pull some crazy pranks for the employees that would be waiting for them in the morning.

" _Let's mix up the ingredients,_ " Luke said, as he began to carry out the act. He took ketchup and mustard bottles, emptied them, and replaced the condiments inside the opposite bottles.

" _CONDIMENT MIXING PRANK, GONE WRONG, GONE WRONG, GONE SEXUAL, NO SURVIVORS,_ " Luke muttered as he continued.

" _I CAN'T AIM!_ " Hitsquad yelled, as he tried to place ketchup in the ice cream dispenser, but squirted it in Steven's face instead. " _The one time I hit you, we're not in game._ "

As they continued to do some crazy pranks, George crawled back into the restaurant. He had miraculously survived, for the 538th time. He looked around and saw the three making a mess, and Adriana drinking soda while watching them. George sprang to his feet and went to join the pranking. Soon, it became a food fight. Various eats flew across the room, as laughter took control.

More time passed and the place was a mess. It wasn't even half way through the night and they managed to trash the building. Steven, Hitsquad, and George lie prostrate on the floor.

Luke was still muttering prank related phrases as he continued to mix ingredients. Adriana was nearly falling asleep. Instead of sleeping on the table, she decided to climb to the highest point of the play ground and decided to nap. She hoped that she would awake before the restaurant opened so that the gang could leave without anyone finding out. The building was hot and humid, so she removed her top and closed her eyes as she curled up into a ball in the little cockpit of the helicopter part of the grounds.

Adriana awoke thirty minutes later. She was sweating now. Not due to a nightmare, but because it was still really hot. She arose and went to turn off the heating system. The place was dark now, and the others still haven't gotten up yet. She looked over at the bodies and realized something. Luke was missing. She went further into the kitchen, searching.

Most of the room was engulfed in darkness. She walked slowly and carefully, making sure not to step on any of the ammunition that they had used for the food fight. Adriana couldn't find him. Little did she know that he was behind her the entire time.

Luke pushed her and quickly pinned her to the ground by her arms. Adriana didn't struggle. She stared at him with a slightly shocked face and then giggled.

" _You were waiting for this to happen,_ " she said.

" _Hell yeah,_ " Luke replied. " _I wasn't expecting you to take your jacket and shirt off, you slut._ "

Adriana giggled again. " _And I was expecting you to show up with no clothes._ "

" _I was considering that._ "

" _Did you do that to the others or did they do that to themselves?_ "

" _I WAS going to do it myself, but I just let it happen on its own. George was the first to go down, and I faked my death._ "

" _Just like a government agent._ "

" _Government agents don't fake their deaths. Not when the deaths are caused by me._ "

" _Yeah,_ " Adriana said as she slipped through Luke's grasp with ease and walked toward the entrance of the PlayPlace. Luke followed. They entered and passed the nearly empty containers of food.

" _You ate all of this. What a fatass,_ " Luke said.

Adriana spun her head, slapped her buttocks and said, " _Does this ass look fat to you?_ "

" _Yes,_ " Luke nodded.

" _Even so, you aren't getting any giantess buttcrush from me._ "

" _Bitch, you're like, 5"8. Your shoes add two inches and you're still not taller than me._ "

The rooms were starting to cool down. Adriana sat on the edge of the entrance.

" _So, how do you want to start?_ "

" _Just take off your clothes so I can shove my cock up your ass,_ " Luke nearly interrupted.

She smirked and started to slowly pull her pants down-

" _I didn't ask for a stripper, just get it off,_ " Luke said.

She hastily pulled them down and took off the rest.

" _Eh, decent._ "

" _Pfft, let's see your body,_ " Adriana said.

And with that, Luke ripped off his clothes and a light shined from his crotch, where a snake that could destroy dimensions was released from its cage. He quickly placed Adriana at the bottom of the slide, climbed to the top, and slid down, plunging his big juicy cock into her. She let out a moan, and then there was an awkward silence.

" _Now I have to fucking go back up the slide and then slide down again, ugh,_ " Luke complained, as he began to pull himself back to the top.

The cycle continued, even though they could have just done it on top of a table or at least some flat surface. Luke continued to slide down, and then go back up to slide down again. It didn't seem like it was working. So the two eventually switched to the table instead. Luke thrust himself with all of his manly might as Adriana moaned with pleasure.

" _Mm, be more gentle~_ " she purred.

" _Nope,_ " Luke said as he rammed inside of her with even more force.

" _You smart, you loyal. I appreciate that,_ " Luke grunted.

" _Are you fucking serio-ooaaahh~_ "

He continued to thrust in and out. He accelerated slowly as time passed by. Occasionally, he would grope her breasts. Small amounts of milk would release.

" _You milked FNAF, and now you get milked,_ " Luke said.

" _You're going to milk me more than I did FNAF if you keep this up~_ " Adriana moaned.

Luke reached his climax and spurted his wonderful man milk all over Adriana's body. The warm, sticky white substance dripped off of her chin. The two were clearly tired. They lied there, breathing heavily.

3:20 A.M. Hitsquad had woken up. The three got up, disoriented. Hitsquad rubbed his eyes as he looked through the windows of the PlayPlace. He saw the two on the table, and quickly tried to comprehend what was happening.

" _That's enough Ener Legion for tonight,_ " Hitsquad said, quickly trying to forget the image that has been carved into his brain for all eternity.

...

Steven and George woke up an hour later. They looked around and found that the floor and walls had been cleaned. They got up and found the other three exiting the building.

" _Wait, we're leaving now?!_ " George yelled.

Adriana pulled out her phone and showed George the time, and he and Steven quickly followed them out the door. They had placed the mess inside various garbage bags and left them for the workers to take out. Adriana had also replaced all the security tapes with an embarrassing video of George at the Christmas party. There was absolutely no evidence of them being there (except George). Hitsquad had not complained about anything that night, for it was just another normal day for the Ener Legion.

 **-END-**


End file.
